The present invention is directed to a floor mounted portable humidifier, and more specifically to a new and improved water reservoir tank for association with the floor mounted humidifier that provides a safe, efficient and reliable method for refilling the humidifier.
Console or floor mounted humidifiers are typically designed with substantial water capacity in order to discharge sufficient quantities of humidified air over a predetermined time period. As a result, console or floor mounted humidifiers are generally not removable from a predetermined location in a particular room setting, although such humidifiers are mounted on casters for moving the entire humidifier to a water source for filling, if desired. Other than the cumbersome task of moving the entire humidifier, the typical methods used in refilling such humidifiers is to carry water in buckets or containers which are deposited in a humidifier water compartment or the use of refillable water containers which are detachably mounted to the humidifiers for refilling purposes. Several examples of humidifiers that are mounted on casters as well as include a refillable water compartment are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,533 and 4,865,775. One example of a humidifier with a refillable container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,405.
The prior art, as represented by the above and other patents dealing with water refilling of console or floor mounted humidifiers, are thus primarily of three types: those which are mounted on casters for movement of the entire humidifier, those which include a refillable water compartment requiring the carrying of separate containers or buckets of water to refill the compartment or those which include a detachably mounted refillable container that can be carried to a water source for refilling and then returned to the humidifier. It will be appreciated that some console humidifier designs include casters for moving the entire humidifier as well as a refillable water compartment, thus giving the user an option to use either of such refilling techniques. Rolling the entire humidifier to a water source is burdensome and in many cases, unpractical. At the same time, it is time consuming and inefficient to make repeated trips to a water source for refilling a humidifier that incorporates a water refillable compartment. Where detachable refillable containers are used in console or floor mounted humidifiers, it will also be appreciated that the detachable refillable containers have a size limit due to the weight of the refillable containers when filled with water.
There has thus been a long felt need for a new and improved water filling technique/construction that overcomes the aforementioned problems of the prior art through a more efficient and practical way of refilling console or floor mounted humidifiers. As will be appreciated in the discussion that follows, the new and improved water refilling technique/construction of the present invention provides other improved features and advantages, including a safe, reliable and efficient water refilling technique.